peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill Games 5
PBG returns to the thrift store for more cheap games. Synopsis This is the fifth entry in the Goodwill Games series. PBG thanks the audience for flattering him. The subscribe button appears, and PBG tells the viewer to ignore it. PBG shows some cheap, obscure games to save the viewer money. PBG shows off some other items he found. The first thing is a teacup that leaks. PBG didn't find anything else at the thrift store. He drinks water from the leaking tecup. The first game is 'Sesame Street: The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'. PBG has very few memories from his childhood, but most of them involve self inflicted injuries. PBG has discussed his fear of the martians on this channel before. He loved Elmo, and Elmo is one of PBG's favorite characters. He reassures to Arthur that he is still on the top of the list. Elmo says "yay" a lot. PBG believes that if you die in Grouchland, you die in real life. Elmo plays hide and seek with Blanket in a messy room. Elmo patronizes PBG enough that he gives up and plays outside. PBG discusses the story. Elmo somehow doesn't break his legs landing in Grouchland. There is not much to this game. PBG can fix a minecraft track. PBG wants to build a broken track to kill Elmo. PBG loves songs, and listens to the monster's song. It becomes awkward when one of the monsters flirt with Elmo. Elmo has to climb a mountain. PBG is handed his blanket with no opposition at all! PBG yells at Zoe for 'understanding' what happened. PBG found something super hype at the thrift store. He bought 1000 hours of online internet for $2.99! The next game is''' 'Sonic's Schoolhouse.' PBG doesn't like Sonic, and doesn't know why people like PBG talking about Sonic. The game starts with an ugly, unnerving menu with no music. The animals on the menu screen are creepy. For some reason, it is possible to play this with 2 people. PBG panics as he sees two Sonics. It is still kind of scary. PBG looks at the sweet MS Paint pictures on the wall. PBG goes through how to play the maze-like game. This could have featured on PBG's trippiest game list. The only thing that can be done on the field trips is learn. And that's dumb. PBG notices a door. Sonic appears slightly terrifying. PBG can't wait for an adventure. PBG has to walk around, collecting rings. PBG will not come back to play again. PBG finds Creative Clips and fonts. He advertises the fonts from the disc. PBG vaguely remembers not being allowed to play a game that his brother got to play. PBG learned to read last week! PBG couldn't remember what it was called. He had finally found it. '''Treasure Galaxy. PBG explains the story. The word mischief might be an understatement. PBG thinks it is more like terrorism - but it might be a bit too much for a kids game. PBG speaks in a queen voice. PBG remembers his brother playing the game where he flies around the screen. PBG has to solve the simpliest equasions ever. PBG earns some Starbucks. It is too hot for him. The cool star bucks are cool because they don't have a giraffe neck. PBG (onscreen) thinks that it is the glasses, and wears them stylishly, until PBG (voiceover) states that it is the giraffe neck. PBG (onscreen) covers his neck and leaves, leaving Azura behind. PBG shows the other short games. Elmo appears again. The end prize is a unicycle. The game wasn't much fun, but it was a nice trip down memory lane. PBG gives a shout out to everyone for watching this series, and all his videos. PBG sings the song from Sesame Street. The monster calls PBG cute again, making it awkward. PBG asks if the viewer wants to play Arthur saves the planet one step at a time! PBG reads the box. The camera starts to leave. PBG calls for the viewer to come back to play. An ad for Blue Apron is shown, where PBG burns his food, drops his food on the floor, and carries a huge pile of Blue Apron recipes from before they sponsored him. Outtakes are shown at the end of the video, where Todd laughs at PBG's mistakes. Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos